The Pizza Palace Challenge Entry- Jinx
by The Nightingale's Call
Summary: 100 words each, 100 chapters, a challenge by Lilybud the Storyteller!
1. Identity

**_This is for the Teen Titans Pizza Palace Challenge by Lilybud the Storyteller! This is one hundred one-shots with 100 words exactly on each! _**

**_I OWN NOTHING! _**

**_Thnx! Bai_**

* * *

**_ #1- Identity_**

"Who are you really?" Jinx asked, absentmindedly tracing the couch design with her finger.

"What do you mean?" Kid Flash asked, looking at her quizzically, "I'm Kid Flash!"

"No, I mean under the mask, without a costume," she said seriously, "you were obviously someone before."

He thought for a second "I was just plain... Wally West" he said with a shrug, "why?"

"No reason" Jinx muttered he tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"What about you?" he asked. She lifted her head.

"Huh?"

"Who are you? What's your secret identity?" he asked.

"I was just… I was… just Jinx"


	2. Games

Jinx realized the house was surprisingly silent. It began to worry her, it was…too quiet. She went to find the boys, out of pure worry.

After a while one room was left- Gizmo's.

Before she could open the door there was a round of yelling.

"_No! _Stop it! You're suffocating him!"

"Ah! Stop it!"

"Snot munching hairballs let me at him!"

Jinx got worried, yanking the door open to see the boys… perfectly fine.

Four boys were arranged on the couch, with Mammoth on the floor, a controller in each hand. Jinx rolled her eyes.

_Boys and their Video Games._


	3. Enemies

_#3- Enemies _

Jinx glared at her ex-friends as they surrounded her. "What do _you _want?" she growled.

They all began to stutter when Kyd glared at them _'cowards,' he_ stepped closer to Jinx "we want our friend back" he said quietly.

It took Jinx a second to shake off the shock that he had spoken and reply "no a _friend _would help me do the right thing, the _good _thing."

"The good thing, do you hear yourself? We're your friends! You're a villain!" Gizmo shouted.

"No, I _used _to be a villain; you _used _to be my friends, now…you're just my enemies"


	4. Friends

_#4-Friends_

Jinx sighed; looking at her frozen friends- no ex-friends- their defeat was surprisingly upsetting for Jinx.

_You shouldn't be upset, they're evil, and you're good. _

Jinx shook her head- _that doesn't matter they're your friends._

She flicked a bit of frost of one of the statues as a few memories flooded in.

_"We'll be awesome, right Jinx?" Billy said, Jinx smiled and nodded._

_"Those snot munching titans don't know what REAL friends can do!" Gizmo agreed._

_"…And we're ALWAYS going to be friends" Jinx smiled, "friends and a team, we've got each other's backs, right?" _

_The others smiled and nodded. _


	5. Good

_#5- Good_

"Jinx, you have to trust me, you don't want to be a villain" Flash said, almost begging Jinx to agree with him. "You're better than that."

"I AM and ALWAYS WILL BE, a villain" Jinx snapped, trying to cross her arms- failing when the handcuffs around her wrists restrained her.

"You're not a villain, you're not evil" Kid Flash said.

"I AM evil, I AM a villain, and I'm BAD luck. If bad was meant to be good, I'd be amazed" Jinx snapped.

"That's not true" Flash said, he took her hands and looked into her eyes "you ARE good."


	6. Evil

Jinx felt tears coming down her cheeks as she lifted the rubble off of Flash's still body.

He had insisted on trying to use her powers for good- he had told her nothing would happen, he could have _died!_

"Flash!" She cried out- seeing the long, deep gash on his thin stomach, blood was seeping into his uniform. She saw the rise and fall of his chest and tears began flowing.

"No don't cry Lucky..." Flash murmured, groaning as he sat up, "don't cry."

She buried her head in his chest "I hurt you... I'm evil..."


	7. Storm

Jinx yelped as a loud thunderclap sounded, followed by a flash of lightning.

Kid Flash smirked "afraid of a little storm?"

She glared at him "no!"

He smirked "we've been together a month and you can't tell me your afraid of a storm?"

"I'm not scared Fla-" She was cut off by another thunderclap- this time she jumped a began to shake a bit.

Flash chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tight. "I'll protect you if your scared."

She buried her head into his chest- and she was safe for the rest of the storm.


	8. Luck

Jinx sat on the couch of the main titans' tower, boredly flipping through the television channels.

The others were playing a card game.

Kid Flash glanced at her and smiled "Lucky! Why don't you play with us?!"

She glanced at him "you know why."

He frowned "come on Lucky! We need help beating Robin!"

"No."

Flash got up and pulled her over to the table "I bet that Jinx can beat Robin."

"You're on!" Robin exclaimed.

Minutes later mad spluttering erupted from Robin. Jinx smirked- though a bit shocked. Robin crossed his arms like a kid.

"...Beginners luck?..."


	9. Jealousy

Kid Flash turned a bit red and he spluttered a bit as Jinx and Speedy talked and laughed.

Speedy smirked at him a bit and said something that made Jinx giggle.

Flash frowned and stomped over- pulling Jinx away from Speedy. He made sure they were about ten feet away before letting go of her arm.

He crossed his arms "you're not allowed to talk to him anymore."

She giggled and rolled her eyes a bit "why's that?"

"I just don't want you talking to him..."

She nodded and smirked "right... I think you're just jealous."


	10. Smile

Jinx frowned as she followed behind Kid Flash, the whispering and mutters following as well.

Rumors. Flaming. Comments. Hatred.

No one would leave her alone- they hated her- but loved Flash.

Flash reached back and took hold of her hand- at the same moment a bright flash of a camera went off.

"Flash, what exactly to you like about Jinx?"

Jinx frowned as the news lady glared at her, Flash frowned as well, "well if you stopped bugging us you would know- just stop and let her be happy."

He hugged Jinx, and gave him what he wanted, a smile.


End file.
